


Things to know

by Anonymous



Category: Pinnipeds
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen, Happy Birthday, Lobodon carcinophaga, Marine Mammals, Seals (Animals), Wedding Planning, odobenus rosmarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: about the animals that might be watching you from the water as you watch them from the beach
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020, anonymous





	Things to know

A wedding on the beach can seem romantic and seaside towns tend to have wonderful catering services. A traditional crab boil is quite safe as crabeater seals do not eat crabs and the pinnipeds watching from the breakwater aren’t them anyway.

On the other hand a walrus is uniquely adapted to polish off an entire raw bar in seconds and can eat oysters faster than you can shuck them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this.


End file.
